The Sims
, , , , , , |uitgave= |genre = Levenssimulatie |modus = Single-player |classificatie= |media = 1 cd-rom |eisen = Windows * Windows 95/98 of nieuwer * 233 Mhz Processor * 64 MB Ram * 4x Speed CD-Rom, 4x Speed Speed CD-R/RW, DVD-Rom or DVD R/RW/RAM * 2 MB DirectX 7 Video Card * DirectX 7 Sound Card Mac *Mac OS 8.1 of nieuwer *233MHz of snellere PowerPC G3 or G4 *64 MB RAM *Monitor en Video Card die 800x600 kan weergeven *Resolution in Thousands of Colors. *2 MB of meer VRAM nodig. *8x CD-ROM drive |invoer = Toetsenbord, muis |buurt = Buurt 1 }} left|link= The Sims (ook wel The Sims 1 of TS1 en tegenwoordig ook vaak De Sims (1)) is een singleplayer levenssimulatiespel ontworpen door Maxis en uitgegeven door Electronic Arts. In het spel hebben spelers de controle over de dag-tot-dag-levens van virtuele personen die "Sims" genoemd worden. Sims hebben sturing nodig, met behulp van de computermuis, om aan hun dagelijkse behoeftes te voldoen en hun leven efficient te leiden. Sims hebben een vrije wil, maar niet genoeg om als helemaal onafhankelijk beschouwd te kunnen worden (en zelfs deze gelimiteerde vrije wil kan uitgeschakeld worden). De woonkavel waar een Sim of familie woont, kan verbeterd worden in vorm (Bouwmodus) en door voorwerpen en meubels te plaatsen (Koopmodus). The Sims is gebaseerd op de SimCity-serie en gecreëerd door Will Wright, de bedenker van SimCity en mede-oprichter van Maxis. The Sims werd op 28 februari 2000 uitgegeven en won verschillende prijzen en awards. Het succes van The Sims leidde naar het uitbrengen van in totaal zeven uitbreidingspakketten en uitgave van andere spellen in De Sims-serie, zoals de opvolgers De Sims 2, De Sims 3 en De Sims 4. Het basisspel is meer dan 11 miljoen keer verkocht en was een tijd lang het best verkochte computerspel ooit, totdat dat werd overtroffen door De Sims 2. Overzicht Technisch gezien is er geen primair doel in The Sims; het is een spel met een open einde en spelers hebben zelf de keuze of ze dit met succes of mislukkingen vullen. Het spel heeft echter wel secundaire doelstellingen, zoals het verkrijgen van een carrière en relaties, er zijn hier alleen geen beloningen voor. De speler moet op meerdere manieren zorgen dat zijn of haar Sim succesvol is. Hun behoeftes, zoals eten en slapen, moeten vervuld worden, net zoals echte mensen. Ze moeten ook een baan vinden, promotie maken en zelfs met andere Sims trouwen, zodat ze een succesvol familieleven hebben. Het architectuur- en kunstmatige intelligentiesysteem worden allebei geprezen door spelers. Een goed ontworpen huis met verschillende voorwerpen is nodig voor het vervullen van de behoeftes van een Sim. Er kunnen maximaal acht Sims tegelijkertijd in een huis wonen. De Sim die op dat moment bestuurd wordt, is herkenbaar aan de Plumbob boven zijn of haar hoofd. Origine Nadat hij al zijn bezittingen verloor in een brand, moest Will Wright een nieuw huis vinden om zijn leven opnieuw op te bouwen. Deze ervaring inspireerde hem voor een levenssimulatiespel, met als basis de SimCity-''serie die hij al had ontwikkeld. In 1993 stelde hij dit idee voor aan Maxis, maar zij verworpen dat idee. Ze dachten dat de computers van toen zo'n spel niet aan zouden kunnen. In 1995 stelde Wright het nogmaals voor aan EA Games. Deze keer werd het wel geaccepteerd. In eerste instantie noemde EA het ''Project X, maar voor een korte periode werd het ook Dollhouse (poppenhuis) genoemd. Ook deze naam werd veranderd, omdat ze realiseerden dat het met zo'n naam moeilijk zou worden dit spel te verkopen aan de mannelijke markt. Daarom werd het spel hernoemd naar The Tactical Domestic Simulator (de tactische, huiselijke simulator) en uiteindelijk in 1997 naar The Sims. Promotiemateriaal voor het spel was voor het eerst te zien bij de installatie-cd van SimCity 3000. Verzamel- en uitbreidingspakketten Uitbreidingspakketten *''The Sims: Het Rijke Leven'' *''The Sims: Party'' *''The Sims: Hot Date'' *''The Sims: Op Vakantie'' *''The Sims: Beestenboel'' *''The Sims: Superstar'' *''The Sims: Abracadabra'' Verzamelpakketten *''The Sims Deluxe'' *''The Sims Double Deluxe'' *''The Sims Triple Deluxe'' *''The Sims Mega Deluxe'' *''The Sims Full House'' *''The Sims Complete Collection'' Galerij Afbeeldingen = TS1 Afbeelding 1.jpg TS1 Afbeelding 2.jpg TS1 Afbeelding 3.png TS1 Afbeelding 4.png TS1 Afbeelding 5.jpg |-| Video's= The Sims 1 Trailer es:Los Sims et:The Sims fr:Les Sims pt-br:The Sims ru:The Sims en:The Sims Categorie:Spellen Categorie:The Sims